ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Price of Peace
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough Rhinostery *After accepting the mission, head to the Rhinostery in the southern portion of Windurst Waters. *Go up to the roof of the Rhinostery and talk to Leepe-Hoppe (J-9). He will give you food and water offerings and instruct you to take them to Giddeus. *Go to Giddeus through West Sarutabaruta at F-8. Giddeus *Once in Giddeus, take all left-hand turns. You will eventually end up at H-7, where you will see a Yagudo NPC named Laa Mozi standing at the mouth of a cave entrance. Talk with him and he will take your food offering. *Return to the entrance of the zone. This time, take all right-hand turns until you get to G-7. (You will have to cross a stream at one point.) *You will soon see Ghoo Pakya standing at the mouth of a cave entrance. Talk to him and he will take your water offering. Rhinostery *Return to the Rhinostery in Windurst Waters and speak with Leepe-Hoppe again. Afterwards, report back to the Windurst Gate Guard to complete the mission. **Some users have been able to finish the mission immediately by talking to Leepe-Hoppe; others have encountered the same dialogue they received before leaving for Giddeus, only to return the next day (after the JP Midnight server reset), speak to Leepe-Hoppe, and find themselves able to at last finish the mission. It is unclear what causes this issue. Notes *A level 12 job can complete this mission with no aggro. A level 10 job will get some aggro, but all of the beasts will check Easy Prey. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Recieve two bags of food offerings from the Rhinostery, and deliver one bag to each of the Yagudo who stand by the altars of offerings in Giddeus. Don't forget to report back to the Rhinostery after completing the mission. ---- Game Script The roof of the Rhinostery, Windurst Waters Leepe-Hoppe: We of the Rhinostery would like to explore the underground canals too. And investigate why the great beast disappeared after the wear ceased. But the entrance to the canals in Windurst Walls, has been off-limits for twenty years, 'spite our calls. Known as the Priming Gate, Cardians guard it as of late. Ajido-Marujido: I know, I know. That's why I'm asking you for your cooperation. Our objectives coincide... I'm in search of Karaha-Baruha's laboratory, and you're in search of the great beast's lair. Leepe-Hoppe: But opening the Priming Gate is no easy thing, the key is our Rhinostery minister's ring. And Minister Rukususu wouldn't to you lend, her ring even if you were really her friend. Ajido-Marujido: You don't get what I'm saying. That's why I'm asking you! Listen. On the night Rukususu comes back from the Northlands... Ajido-Marujido turns around and sees you watching the two of them talk. Ajido-Marujido: Let's continue this discussion later! Ta-taru! Ajido-Marujido runs off. Leepe-Hoppe: Back from Giddeus now, I see! Your mission's done. What joy, what glee! Oh, that was the Orastery minister, Ajido-Marujido, who wants to go to Karaha-Baruha's lab in the canals so... So it really is the truth, what the rumors say... he's been asking about forbidden magic today. I'm surprised he doesn't get caught without quibble, by Windurst's Sibyl Guards and the great Star Sibyl. Anyway, your task's complete, your mission done, so return to the gatehouse where you begun. Ha-ha! I'm sure something great, awaits you at the gate!